


Closer than Anyone Before

by Tdtori



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Columbus Blue Jackets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdtori/pseuds/Tdtori
Summary: "What would I do without you?”There’s a pause like Josh is actually thinking about it. “You’d suffer, obviously.”-----(The one where once you meet your soulmate, it’s physically uncomfortable to be apart from them for too long)





	

It was Dylan who informed him they were soulmates. “It happens with my parents, they can be apart for too long or like...dad gets sick. That’s what’s happening with us.”

 

Zach had never really noticed, they had been apart plenty of times before and he’s never gotten sick once because of it. But maybe it just works differently with him, because clearly they _are_ soulmates. Zach can’t picture himself with anyone else besides Dylan. So, he smiles and nods his head. “Guess I’m stuck with you forever then, huh? That  _really_ fucking blows.”

 

Dylan shoves his shoulder and it’s easy being his soulmate. They’re roommates and best friends. No one else could be his soulmate.

 

\-----

 

“Do you feel it?” Dylan asks him late at night in a hotel room in State College, Pennsylvania. Zach isn’t really in the mood to talk, they lost tonight and they play again tomorrow and he’s starting to develop a migraine.

 

They’re in the same bed, because Dylan got cold and Zach told him to get his ass over his bed. (Dude, we’re soulmates, we’re like... _suppose_ to share beds). “Feel what?” He mumbles as he turns over to his side, so he can see Dylan’s face.

 

That in of itself is a mistake.

 

“The...the pain? Like, when we went to different places for Spring Break, did you miss me?”

 

It’s always harder to lie to Dylan’s face, but what is he suppose to say? No, I never feel that? No, I don’t even know what you’re talking about? Because Dylan _is_ his soulmate. His side of connection just must be faulty, that’s all. “Of course I do.” He says with a fake smile before turning his back on Dylan.

 

They’ve known each other for so long that Zach is almost positive Dylan can tell when he’s lying, but Dylan doesn’t push the subject and doesn’t bring it up again, so he figures he’s in the clear.

 

\-----

 

“There’s a spare bedroom in Josh Anderson’s apartment, if you’re okay with staying with him?” A woman with a kind face says. She’s helping Zach find a place to live while he plays in Cleveland for the next few months. “He’s very friendly, very funny, I bet you’d like him.”  
  
He’s trying to listen, really, but Dylan is texting him about the Wings and how it’s going to be weird when he’s not there in Michigan for next season. “Um, yeah, that’s fine with me.” Besides, all that he cares about right now is somewhere to sleep.

 

\-----

 

“So, _you’re_ Zach Werenski?” Says, who Zach figures is, Josh Anderson.

 

Josh is...well, he isn’t really what Zach is expecting. The kid is built like a freight train with still a baby face of sorts. “Um...yes?”

 

The kid, actually he’s older than Zach if he remembers what the kind lady told him, laughs. “Is that a question?”

 

Zach relaxes, drops his shoulders and his bags in the foyer, and smiles as he walks into the kitchen to shake Josh’s hand. “No, yeah, I’m Zach Werenski. It’s nice to meet you.” Josh raises an eyebrow when he extends his hand, but shakes it anyways. “Thanks for letting me stay here for the rest of the season.”

 

Josh shrugs and hands him a beer, even though he’s very much not 21 years old. “You might be the most famous roommate I’ve ever had.” Zach laughs at that and clinks his bottle against Josh’s. “Good to have you here.”

 

Something flutters in Zach’s stomach. Something that definitely never happened around Dylan, but...he pushes it aside. It’s just nice to have a friend right now.

 

\-----

 

He scores the overtime winner in Grand Rapids that sends them to the Western Conference Finals off a feed from Josh, who is right there to slam him into the glass in celebration. And Zach doesn’t think he’s smiled this wide in his life. “Nice pass!” He says and he’s pretty sure Josh just laughs at him.

“When we get back to Cleveland we’re going out!”

 

It takes Zach about thirty seconds to realize Josh meant going out to celebrate.

 

He gets out of the locker room and standing outside the doors is Dylan, who is smiling so wide he might’ve well scored the game winning goal. Zach stands there like an idiot until Dylan pulls him out of the doorway and hugs him. “I’ve missed you, dude. I thought I had the flu from missing you so bad.”

 

Guilt fills Zach up and he nods his head, forcing a smile before pulling away. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Josh walk by, presumably to the bus. “Yeah, I’ve…” He trails off, watching Josh disappear before turning back to Dylan. “I’ve missed you, too.”

 

“You sure about that?” Dylan raises an eyebrow and Zach needs to go. He’s itching to go.

 

His skin is crawling and it feels like it’s on fire and. “Yeah, of course, D. Listen, I’ve gotta go, I’ll text you later.” He escapes while pulling at his shirt collar, is he running a fever? The bus is cold and he finds the seat that Josh saved for him. “I don’t really feel like going out. I think I’m getting sick.”

 

When he looks over at Josh he’s looking a little pale too. “I already threw up, so I think we’re going to have to put our celebration on hold. We’ll have to wait until we win the cu-”   
  
Zach puts his hand over Josh’s mouth. “Don’t say it! You’ll jinx it, man.” Josh mumbles something against his hand before licking it, making Zach both going _euck_ and laugh at the same time. “Are you  _sure_ you’re older than me?”

 

“Sweetheart, I’m the only way you’re actually able to drink, remember?”

 

He flushes and it isn’t because of how sick he feels. “Yeah, yeah, I remember.” He mumbles, already feeling himself cool off.

 

“You love me.” Josh says with a cocky grin and Zach doesn’t give him the satisfaction of replying.

 

\-----

 

Dylan comes out for one of the Calder Cup final games and Zach takes him out to his favorite restaurant he found with Josh. “I’m glad you could make it down for a game, it really means a lot.” It sounds scripted, like he’s reading off a cue card, but he doesn’t really know what to say to Dylan these days.

 

“Like I’d miss this for the world, Z! It’s really cool what you’re doing. I mean, I always knew you’d be a star, but fuck...you’re really tearing it up.” Dylan seems so _happy_ and he knows it’s because just a few days ago he was in the hospital with a violent stomach bug, so obviously he’s feeling better now.

 

But now it’s Zach who’s feeling like he could throw up and food is the last thing he wants. He knows he still has to do the dinner or Dylan would be at least a little pissed off. “It’s been...a lot of fun. It’s crazy how close I am to some of the guys already.”

 

Dylan’s smile falters, but only slightly, and only in a way where Zach would notice. “I’m happy to hear that. Joining a new team can be…Are you okay? You look _green_.”

 

Zach nods his head and downs his water, he’s sweating through his shirt. “Fine. It’s just…I think it’s the lighting. I’m sorry your season ended early.”

 

“Oh, well...it was fun. Besides, maybe next year we’ll face each other in the playoffs. Oh shit, that’d be so much fun.” Dylan goes on talking about the team and the season and the heartbreaking loss to Tampa Bay and Zach is trying to focus, but he feels himself slipping, like he’s about to pass out.

 

\-----

 

The next thing Zach knows is that he’s back in his bed in Josh’s apartment. He vaguely remembers the other night, getting sick while he went out to dinner with Dylan, but he doesn’t feel sick anymore. It doesn’t make sense, he’s never gotten sick like that before only to feel better twelve hours later.

 

There’s a knock on his door and Zach tells them they can come in.

 

It’s Josh with a glass of water and some sad looking scrambled eggs. “I tried to make you breakfast.” Zach laughs. “Hey, don’t laugh! At least I _tried_.”

 

“Yeah, man, at least you tried. Pretty sure I can cook better than you and I liked in a house with a whole team of hockey players.” Zach smiles and Josh sits down on the edge of his bed. “What even happened last night?”  


Josh shakes his head. “I dunno. I was in the bathroom the whole night. Dylan, his name’s Dylan right? Dylan told me that you almost passed out at the restaurant you two went to.”

 

Zach quirks an eyebrow. “ _You_ got sick too?”

 

“It was fuckin’ awful, Zach. I don’t think I ever felt sick like that before, but...I feel better now. Isn’t that weird? Do you feel better?”  
  
He doesn’t say anything for a long moment before swallowing down what he wants to say. “Yeah, yeah I feel better. I’m...I’m glad you feel better too.”

 

It’s a coincidence and nothing more.

 

\-----

 

Three times is a pattern, Zach thinks when he gets sick after going out with Dylan again a few nights later. It isn’t as bad as last time, he’s able to make it through the night, but that doesn’t mean Dylan doesn’t start picking up on things.

 

“It’s weird that you got sick and so did Josh the other night.”

 

Zach hums in agreement and takes a bite of his burger. “Super weird. I think it may have just been something we ate? I mean, that shit happens all the time, right?”

 

Dylan shrugs. “I guess, I dunno, it’s still weird. Did you ever get sick like that  _before_ you met Josh?”   


His blood runs cold and Zach freezes trying to think up a convincing lie or something to make Dylan not suggest  _that_ . “A few times?”   


“I never noticed.” Dylan raises his eyebrows.

 

“Y-yeah, I mean, it was...was while I was still at Michigan. You were...with the Wings? So, early this year.” Zach smiles, but he doesn’t think that Dylan is going to believe this one.

 

There’s a pregnant pause as Dylan takes in what exactly this all means. “So, you love him.” He says it like a statement, not a question.

 

Zach’s words get caught in his throat and he shrugs. “I think I will. I mean...I do hardly know the guy.”

 

“But you want to be with him?”

 

“Yeah. Yes, I do.” Zach smiles as he says it.

 

He had tried pushing the thought of Josh being his soulmate away towards the back of his brain. Hockey was the most important thing and that was what he was suppose to be focusing on. But now that he’s admited it outloud it feels freeing. Like, _yes, Josh Anderson is my soulmate. Thank you for asking_.

 

\-----

 

The win the cup in dramatic fashion and during every single cup celebration someone sneaks Zach more than a few beers. Mostly, it’s Josh. “Can’t have someone else stealing my job from me, can I?”

 

He laughs, he’s already on his third and can feel the alcohol's effect. “You’re the _best_ , Josh. Like actually the best.” Josh just rolls his eyes. “What would I do without you?”

 

There’s a pause like Josh is actually thinking about it. “You’d suffer, obviously.” He says it with a wink.

  


\-----

 

Zach’s packing up his room that was never really his as he drinks a beer. Josh is getting his stuff together, but he can also hear him Skype his parents. He pauses periodically just to eavesdrop, all he really finds out is where the Anderson family is going on vacation.

 

“Hey, my plane takes off in a couple hours, so I’m gonna go. I’ll…” Josh sighs, “I’ll text you, okay? We should hang out before camp starts.”

 

He’s holding a picture of Dylan and himself at a UMich football game from his freshman year when Josh appears in his doorway. “Uh, yeah, definitely. This year’s been fun, man.” He walks over to him and there’s an awkward pause where neither of them really know what to do.

 

They end up hugging and Josh gives his shoulder a punch. “I hope you find someone else to buy you beer during the summer.”

 

“Please, like anyone could replace you.” Only Zach says it with a little too much emotion and he can feel his face heating up. “See ya later, dude.”

 

Josh stays there, smiling. “It’s gonna hurt leaving.”

 

Zach laughs and nods his head. “Is there some kind of cure for this?”

 

“What you want to get rid of me?”   
  
They both laugh. “Free agency.”

 

Josh sits down on Zach’s bed and Zach follows him. “When did you figure it out? That we were soulmates, I mean?”

 

“Um, when I went out with Dylan that first time and that morning you told me you had gotten sick too. I was...scared, I guess. I thought Dylan was my soulmate for a long time, so the idea of it being someone else was scary.” Zach sighs, but it’s a sigh of relief. He doesn’t have to pretend to be in love with Dylan anymore or pretend that he gets sick the same way he does. Like a weight has lifted off his shoulders. “What about you?”  
  
“Right away.” Josh says instantly. “I just...I knew it was you. When you walked through that door I just _felt_ something.”   
  
“Are you sure it wasn’t the beer?” Zach gives him a shit eating grin and Josh shoves his shoulder. “That’s really romantic, Josh. I never took you as a romantic.”   
  
He laughs. “Why else would I have cooked breakfast for you, Zach? Fuck, you went to _college_ didn’t they teach you anything there?”

 

They sit in silence and Josh sighs. “You really have to go, huh?”

 

Josh nods. “While I’m sure my parents would be happy to know my soulmate finally realized he’s my soulmate, they would be kind of pissed I missed my flight.” He smiles at him and Zach feels that same fluttering motion he felt when they first met. “Really, we’ll hang out in the offseason.”

 

Without thinking twice about, because if he did he definitely would’ve psyched himself out of it, he leans over and kisses Josh. It’s soft and doesn’t last for very long until Zach pulls aways. “Sorry, I just-” Then it’s Josh kissing him.

 

Josh ends up missing his plane.  

 

\-----

 

The offseason is rough. Zach is sick through most of it, but it seems to at least calm down when they Skype, so they try to do that as often as possible, but they’re both busy with their families and other friends.

 

Family gatherings are even more awkward, because everyone wants to know who his soulmate is, but Zach isn’t ready to tell them just yet.

 

One night Zach actually throws up while Skyping Josh, who says he’s never going to let him forget this.

 

Even when they go to the beach for vacation it takes all of his strength to actual get out of bed. He can only hope Josh is in as much pain and as sick as he is, because this really sucks.

 

“Not too much longer, Zach.” Josh says, who looks a little green himself.

 

Zach laughs, but he ends up throwing up a little in his mouth. “If I die, tell my parents I loved them.” He’s not one for dramatics, but he’s felt terrible almost all summer. It feels like training camp can’t start soon enough.

 

\-----

 

It’s August when they finally see each other again, Zach goes to see him and his family in Canada. He knows that Josh told him over Skype that his parents were really excited to meet him, but he’s still nervous. At least, he thinks he’s nervous, it might be the soulmate sickness.

 

Josh is waiting for him by the gate in shorts and tshirt and...he looks really good. Skype did not do him any services. He kisses him and takes his breath away (which still might the sickness). “I missed you.”  


Zach rolls his eyes with a smile. “You’re only saying that, because I made you go to the hospital because you were throwing up so much.”

 

“I mean, I am glad that the sickness gets to go away for a few days, but I’d be happy to see you regardless.”

 

He ducks his head and grabs his bag to hide the fact that his face is slowly turning pink. “So, what do you have planned for us this next few days?”

 

Josh throws on a pair of sunglass and an arm around Zach’s shoulders. “Boating, mostly. My parents have a boat and we live close enough to Lake Ontario. Any complaints?”

 

He would’ve been fine even if Josh said they were doing absolutely nothing. “Will you be handing me beer?”  


They get into Josh’s car, he rolls the roof down and shakes his head. “You’re old enough to drink here. You can get your own beers.”

 

\-----

 

Getting drunk on a boat is either the best or the worst, Zach can’t quite figure it out. Josh laughs at him constantly for complaining about how much the boat rocks, but doesn’t complain with how Zach drapes himself over him.

 

Part of Zach’s brain is saying, _what are his parents going to think_ , but Josh’s parents don’t seem to care at all, so Zach doesn’t stop.

 

He thinks the highlight of his life, outside of hockey, has to be drunk on a boat in the middle of Lake Ontario with Josh kissing his neck.

 

\-----

 

They do that everyday for four days until Zach has to go back to Michigan.

 

“Just a few more weeks, we can do it.” Josh says, but they both know it’s going to get bad before it gets better. He kisses Zach and they both sigh. “Miss you already.”  


 

Zach can’t help but to laugh. “No, you don’t, or else you would’ve thrown up already.”

  


\-----

 

They both make the Blue Jackets out of camp and it’s a no-brainer that they decide to live together. “Obviously I want to live with you, Z, or else I’d be throwing up every goddamn night.”

 

Zach feigns his shock. “And here I was thinking it was because you actually like me.”

 

Their new apartment is close enough to the arena they could walk and is on a high enough floor to see at least some of the city. It was the first apartment they saw and they knew they wanted it, but also because they really didn’t care what their apartment was like as long as it covered the basics.

 

“I like you when you’re here. Too painful when you’re gone.” Josh says with a smirk.

 

Zach rolls his eyes, Josh never fails to not crack a joke about their soulmate status. “I would say you’re being sappy, but you’re just being honest.”

 

“You love it.”

 

\-----

 

Training camp and the preseason games ends with a fizzling lost to the Penguins, but Zach doesn’t really care. It’s only the preseason. He’s just glad that training camp is over so he can finally gain some feeling in his legs again.

 

Back home Josh puts a beer in his hand and with his other hand grabs Zach’s wrist, pulling him close so he can kiss him. “You glad to have your beer provider back?” He smiles against his lips.

 

And yeah, Zach could say that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple hours, so it's kinda rough. Especially considering I haven't written anything at all in months.


End file.
